Until We Meet Again
by Forever Anonymous
Summary: From the book Freak The Mighty. The incident at the pond from Blade's point of view.


**Just a little something I had to come up with for a school project. Well, anyways, it's the incident with Blade and the pond from Blade's point of view. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I heard him call out, "Over here Tony! Got 'em cornered!" 

I chuckle evilly as I start sneaking towards them quietly.

When I come closer, I start shouting, merely to get their attention and to flaunt my intricate vocabulary, "You! The freak! You and that giant retard, I'll cut you down to size! Dice and slice, baby! Freak show time!"

Now, to tell you the truth, I really don't hate the kids at all. But when your parents hit you and each other, the police officers and juvenile attendants already know you by name, and everyone calls you Blade, you got a reputation to live up to right? Plus, I'm filled to the brim with anger and disgust, and, unfortunately for these kids, they're gunna be on the receiving end of it. Sucks to be them, don't it?

Well, anyways, as I smile cruelly, I can't help but feel a twinge of compassion for the little, well, _big _freaks. Sucks to be different, doesn't it? Not that I'd ever let them know that though. After all, I'm…**Blade**.

"Slice and dice!" I snarl as I reach into my back pocket, trying desperately not to flinch as I watch the two weirdos work together to try to avoid getting "slaughtered" by **Blade. **No. They're not weirdos. They're friends. Something I've never had, and never will.

As I lose my train of thought, I barely notice the two friends running towards the millpond until I hear the little one shout, "Go! Go!" and I hear them run over one of my "friends".

I'm just about to walk away and forget the two when one of my gang members grabs my arm and pushes me towards the two freaks, making me run as I try helplessly to steady myself.

As I totter along the edge of the pond, trying to regain my balance before I go plummeting into the smelly pond, I reach out to grab onto the larger one's shoulder and keep from toppling over.

Unfortunately though, I forgot about the knife I had in my hands, and if he hadn't ducked, Maxwell Kane would've had his head successfully removed from his body in one solid cut.

I wince and curse as the two run into the pond and I idiotically decide to run after them, forgetting about one teensy tiny little itsy bitsy problem.

I can't swim.

Plus, the great sucking mud at the bottom of the millpond probably doesn't help much either.

As I sputter and choke helplessly in the smelly rotten water of the millpond, I can't help but think that this is the end. I'm going to die drowning in some dirty body of water we call a pond just because any other word would be utterly atrocious.

So, as the mud of the pond begins to drag me under, I merely sigh and hold my breath, wishing for my death to be as painless as possible. Until, one of my "friends" (I think his name is Joe; I can't remember) came in and started to drag me out, calling to the others to come save me.

As they all rush into the millpond and begin to haul me back towards the shore, I just sigh in frustration and curse inwardly.

When I am completely out of the pond, the group turns to me, expecting orders.

I put my cruel mask back into place and begin shouting at my gang, trying to make up for my one moment of weakness.

"Get some rocks, it's target-practice time!" I holler as everyone scurries to find some rocks in the slimy brown mud.

The boys start chucking rocks, and I slap my forehead in exasperation as the rocks barely even go a foot.

"Idiots." I mutter under my breath as everyone looks rather confused as to why Max and Freak weren't screaming with agony and trying to take cover from the flying rocks.

"Smaller rocks! Get me smaller rocks!" I shout as they once again start hunting for anything hard to throw.

When the little one sitting on Max's shoulders whistles shrilly, I flinch and cover my ears to keep my eardrums from blowing out of my head.

Everyone starts running away, but I just casually walk away until Freak and Max look my way; then I start scurrying away.

'Until next time,' I think, turning around to tip an imaginary hat as I watch the police officers rescue the two freaks from the pond. 'Until next time.'


End file.
